ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7
Revenge as a Trio! is the 7th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru saves Plue from the barbaric dog race the latter had been forced to participate in, only to be confronted and overwhelmed by Georco. Elie, in an attempt to bring Plue back on the track to win the race, becomes somewhat violent, managing to inadvertently rescue Haru as well. Summary Haru Glory watches in horror as Plue participates in the dog race that gradually becomes more brutal as it progresses. After Plue narrowly evades an unprecedented explosion, a throng of spears abruptly appears, piercing several of the dogs contending. Elie fearfully notes how such an event has never happened in the race before, and Haru claims he has had enough. Rushing to save Plue, he leaves the girl behind, dumbfounded. Unbeknownst to Haru, Georco spots him through one of the cameras set up in the race track, and heads to where he is. As Haru calls for Plue to get out of the race track, Plue waves back at him, to which Haru berates him for. Immediately afterward, a chain of landmines is suddenly activated and is about to hit Plue. Haru dives in and whisks him out of the arena in the nick of time, just as Georco appears before them. As Haru and Georco confront each other, the latter signals for his underling, and moments later, a helicopter hovers atop them and drops a huge, box-like metal cage on the three of them. Georco then reveals he has Haru trapped inside his Smoke Hiz-ouse upon which no fresh air could enter the vault. As Georco employs his Dark Bring, Haru is forced to hold his breath so as not to inhale the gas Georco emits. The lack of oxygen inside the vault prevents Haru from setting off an explosion through his Rave, and his inability to inhale the air inside the vault leads him gradually begins to lose consciousness as well. Meanwhile, Plue sits in the side and begins to dig up a small hole. As Georco rushes towards Haru to deliver the finishing blow, a wall of the Hiz-ouse bursts as Elie destroys it from the outside. She furiously says that she has bet her life savings on Plue, who must be allowed to win, in turn. Now out in the open, Haru gains confidence that he could turn the tables in the fight. Upon hearing this, Georco laughs at Haru's claim, and even pokes fun at Plue, who covered up the hole he had been previously digging. Georco readies another blast of his Toxi-Gas Blast Perfection, only to realize that his Dark Bring had been stolen and consequently buried by Plue. Panicked, he asks for Haru to make a deal with him, as Haru dismisses his offer and powerfully pounds the former to the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Georco (Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Tonfa Blasters Dark Brings used *Smoke Bay Techniques used *Toxi-Gas Blast Perfection *Explosion Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *Shiba's Rave Navigation Category:Intro arc